The Necklace
by OneSugarDream
Summary: When Yuri Yumi's mom was younger she recieved a necklace from her true love. Now, Yumi has recieved the necklace from her mom as a gift. Strange things has been happening since the necklace was found. can't say much cuz too much of the story will given
1. Prologue

(AN: This is my first fan fiction, so I am new to all this writing stuff. Please review and flames will be accepted (but they are not wanted). So onward with the story.)

PS -In my story Yumi's mom's name is Yuri because I don't know her real name.

She is 17 and Keita is 19.

The Necklace

Prologue:

15 years earlier-

A tall young man in long flowing black cloak named Keita waited by the bridge for a young girl named Yuri. He stood by the bridge in the cold, windy rain waiting for his loved one's last goodbye. Soon a girl dressed in a green shirt, a long black skirt, and a denim jacket soon arrived. She looked upset, but as soon as Keita approached her she a smile spread across her face.

For many months, Yuri and Keita had been together. They shared some of there dearest moments together, but Yuri was promised to a cold heartless man named Taro. He was the type of man that doesn't care about anybody, but himself. He could careless if she got ran over by a car and sent to the Intensive Care Unit (ICU). He and Keita were enemies since they were 12, for Taro's father took Keita's father's life. Taro had told Yuri many times that he wished the same fate upon Keita.

At this moment, all the threats that he made seemed to have no meaning at all. They hugged for a long period of time and they wished that the moment could last forever. This embrace felt so great that it felt so warm that they could no longer feel the rain falling and the cold wind felt like a warm summer breeze. After their heartwarming embrace, Keita asked Yuri " Do you really love Taro?"

Yuri was shocked at this question, but she replied " No, but it is best if I marry him, for if I don't he will do something too horrible too explain in words".

"Like what?" asked Keita.

"I don't want to think about that, please don't mention that anymore," Yuri asked with fright in her voice. She wasn't ready to think about something like that.

"Okay, I promised I won't say that again," replied Keita.

"Thank you" said Yuri.

"I'm going to miss you and since this is the last time I will able to see you I want you to have this ", Keita pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a small necklace with a small emerald charm. "I know it's you r favorite color".

" I love it. It's so beautiful." Yuri said.

" You've just got to promise me one thing…" Keita said.

"What?" Yuri asked with a soft voice.

"You've got to promise me you won't cry over me, always smile, and above all remember you are a great person who deserves great love and to always be happy with your life. A smile is no good, if your not truly happy."

"I promise ", said Yuri with a big smile. "Can I just get one last hug and kiss before I leave?" asked Yuri.

"Of course" said Keita as he soon took her into a warm embrace. This last moment felt so amazing, not even Taro could change the way she felt. She wondered why someone so ….so perfect had to leave from her life completely and never return. She cherished this moment. This was the moment when she truly understood the meaning of love.

They soon let go of each other and realized that it was late and Yuri had to go. "Before you go just let me put the necklace on you." He quickly put the necklace on her.

"I love you," said Yuri as she walked home.

" I love you, too " yelled Keita so she would hear him.

Once she was out of site he felt so lonely and depressed, he said his last words "I love you, Yuri". Then he stood upon the ledge of the bridge and jumped.

Yuri's House

Yuri lay down on her bed and held the pendant close to her heart. Her eyes were puffy because she had been crying since she talked to Keita earlier. 'He really did love me'. This thought echoed in her head. By the end of the next day, she would be married to Taro. She just lay on her bed and let her thoughts devour her. She soon fell asleep.

Hope you guys like it. Remember to review and I don't mind constructive criticism.

Buh-Byes,

Amanda


	2. The Day of Many Memories

**Back with another chapter! Thank you to the 3 people who reviewed. Replies at end. **

**Info: Yumi: 14**

**Her mom (Yuri): 32**

**Odd and Ulrich: 13**

**Jeremie: 12**

**Keita: 19 (in story he doesn't age)**

**Taro: 33**

…**And everyone else will be told in the rest of the story.**

**PS- Yumi's mom had Yumi about a year after the prologue.**

**Chapter 1: The Day of Many Memories**

**(After the night fifteen years ago)**

**Yumi's POV**

It had been a long day at school. Sissy had been trying to kiss up to Ulrich more than usual (she really needs to get a life). Jim had been even harder on everyone in gym class. He made us do fifteen laps and run up the bleachers, but to top that of it was 101 degrees! Worst of all, Ms. Hertz gave everyone five chapters too read in our science books because we're going to have finals tomorrow. Now I was walking toward my house with the rain falling on me full blast. I figure this day can't get any worse. I'm just glad school is over and I can go home now.

As I was walking towards my house, I felt like somebody, twice my size, was pushing down their weight on my shoulders. I turned, but found no one in sight. I was getting goose bumps and chills up and down my spine. I ran the rest of the way home until I reached the door.

I opened the door to hear the sobs of a woman. I closed the door softly, so no one could hear it. I walked slowly up the stairs and tried not to make a noise. I walked to my parent's room very cautiously. I finally reached their room and peaked in through the bottom of the door. I saw that the sobbing woman was my mother with an old looking music box. The tune was amazing, but was very discreet like it wouldn't be able to play very much longer. I knocked on the door and she gasped with fright. I could see from the side of the door that she was trying to hide the box under the bed. Soon she said in an unsteady voice "Come in".

"Hi Mom", I said with a bit of enthusiasm to make her feel better.

"Hi" my mom said in a quiet voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" she said.

"Mom…. I know your hiding something," I said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay, Yumi you found me out. Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Sure" I said in an unsure voice.

She pulled the music box out from under the bed and opened it. The beautiful tune played once again. Inside were a few pictures and some jewelry. One of the pieces of jewelry caught my attention. It was a beautiful emerald necklace on a simple black string. She sat back against the bed and she said, " Yumi, do you mind if I tell you a story?".

"Go ahead" I said with curiosity in my voice.

"When I was your age, I fell in love", she said in a voice that made her seem like she was daydreaming.

"With dad?" I said with wonder.

"No, this boy's name was Keita. I met him at a carnival. It was love at first sight", she said as she sighed " He was so amazing. He made the butterflies in my stomach never go away. He was perfect in every way. Some of the best moments in my life were with him. I remember the time I had to do a report about pandas. I had no clue about pandas, except they look cute and cuddly. He helped with my report, then we spent the rest of the day at the park and just sat on the swings talking about each other." Yumi's mom pulled out a picture of a younger version of herself and a guy that looked amazing. They were sitting on the swings; they were smiling ear to ear and he had his arm over her shoulder. Yumi had never seen her mom so happy. "There was only one flaw in our relationship…".

"What was that?" I said thinking nothing could go wrong with this story.

"I was arranged to be married with a man, who didn't care one bit about me. I couldn't back out of this marriage or I would disgrace the family", she said with sadness in her voice. "I soon said my last good bye on a rainy day like this one. It has been fifteen years since our last goodbye and the last memory I have of him is a small emerald necklace. I haven't heard from him since. The reason I felt I needed to let my feelings out was because your father is out of town and won't return for about another two weeks and today is exactly as it was fifteen years ago."

"Go ahead and let your feelings out. I promise I won't tell dad", I promised.

"Thank you dear," replied my mom. " I want you to have something." My mom pulled the necklace out from the box and said " I want you to have this, it holds too many memories and I believe you will care for it just as well as I have."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course" said my mother.

"Thank you so much" I said as she hugged her mother.

" Just do me one favor? DO NOT tell your dad where you got that necklace. Tell him you got it from a friend or something like that."

"Sure mom" I replied.

"Could I please have a bit of alone time?" my mom asked.

"Of course, if you need me I will be in my room ", I said as I got up and left the room.

As I walked to my room, I couldn't help but think that her day was so much harder than mine. All the laps in the world wouldn't make a difference. I hurried to my room, so I could finish reading.

End of Yumi's POV and chapter 

**Please read and review! Thank you to the people who did review.**

**femaleodd- thnx for the review and if u don't mind could u please send your story in an e-mail to me. Please puppy dog pout! and I haven't gotten far enough to think of an ending. hehe**

**Kay- thnx for the encouragement! **

**Yumi-clone – I hope this chapter answered your questions. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Buh-Byes,**

**Mandi**

**PS- Will mention other characters in other chapters. **


	3. Father's True Colors

**Sorry haven't updated in a long time! People who want me to finish the story can shoot me later. (Please don't!). well anyway to the story.**

As I was trying to finishing my mountain load of homework, I couldn't concentrate. I could hear the discreet sobs of my mother coming from down the hall. I felt as if a dagger was slowly cutting up my heart. I wondered how she felt, but I wasn't going to make her feel worse then she already felt by asking her.

Was my father really all that bad to her? I tried to think of a time when he had done anything bad to her. Then it came to me. Why did I miss it.

FLASHBACK

It was my fifth birthday. I was wear a beautiful black and pink dress that made me feel like the most beautiful little princess. We still lived in Japan. I was out with my friend James and his mother.

We went to the amusement park. I wasn't paying attention and I tore my dress from the hem a bit. I was teary-eyed because my mother worked so hard to make it. They decided to take me home because they saw I was to upset to do anything fun. When I arrived with at the house, the door was open so I tiptoed inside the house, so I could avoid being seen with the torn dress. I heard a cry yell "Taro, please don't?", and then I heard a body collapse to the floor. I could hear all the commotion happening in the family room.

I ran outside in fear of what was going. I ran to my neighbors house and asked for help. I was crying, but I no longer cared about the condition of the dress. I was crying for fear of what happened to my mother.

A man named Ryo answered the door and immediately yelled "Call the authorities! Please!". He thought I was playing a joke, but then I explain in the best way a five year old could explain. He called the police, but it was to late. When they arrived my father had cleaned up the evidence and he made himself look like a victim.

"Oh my dear, Yuri! Who would do this to you. I will not stop until I find the fiend who has caused you so much pain.", he said as he caressed her hand. Even though I was only five, I could tell it was just an act. The police thought it was just some sort of freak accident so they dropped the case.

My mother had been pregnant with a boy and was two months pregnant. She lost the baby and according to my father he said he was "overcome with sorrow". After the incident many people didn't like him, so my parents and I moved to France.

After we moved, he started beating her even more than before. I saw she had many bruises and scars, but after about six months he got a job that required much traveling. That's when it all stopped.

END FLASHBACK

I was so stupid. Why didn't I remember of all the bruises and scars. Five year olds aren't that stupid. I had to do something, but what. My phone started to ring. It was Jeremy. He yelled through the phone "XANA ATTACK GET TO THE FACTORY NOW!".

I went in a flash. Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd were all ready there. We fought a few monsters, Aelita entered the code, and we were back in the past. It was the same as always.

When I returned to the past I was back where I was before the attack , I was right next to my pile of homework. I saw the papers fall across the floor and then picked them up. I was getting frustrated and yell " Who ever is there show yourself or else?". To my surprise...

**HE HE! Cliffhanger! Oh well maybee I'll update more often.**

**Note: All the things happening are before the end of season one and the story will most likely be in Yumi's POV for the rest of the story.**

**Thankees to all the people who reviewed.**

**Luvvies,**

**Mandi**


End file.
